Danger's Fire
by Nefertity
Summary: A single vampire, blessed with power beyond anything both Worlds have ever seen. A hunter, doomed to tread in twilight, belonging in neither Day nor Night. Will Danger find herself, before its too late? Or will she fail and perish? R/R please!
1. Prologue

**Danger's Fire**

****

**Disclaimer:** what?? What disclaimer?? *squeaks as various objects get chucked at her* okay, okay! The Night World belongs to the wondrous Miss Lisa Jane Smith. All characters that you recognize are mine, and please ask before you borrow them, ne?

**Rating:**15 and over. There's a little (make it a lot) of language in her, and lots and lots of fighting. Call me a sucker, but I like a good punch-up.

**Sumarry:** A single vampire, blessed with power beyond anything both Worlds have ever seen. A hunter, doomed to tread in twilight, belonging in neither Day nor Night. Will Danger find herself, before its too late?

**Author's Note: **A warning, right here, right now. Most of this I wrote almost a year ago, and my standard of writing wasn't so much up. So, I will be re-writing each part subtly. Why am I telling you this? Just as an excuse if you come across any crap writing…but if you do, dont hesitate to COMMENT! All comments are adored beyond reason, notes loved more than air, critique treated as food of life and reviews gazed at breathtakingly. In simpler terms… read and review!!!

PS: Circe—pronounced _Sirse_

**ENJOY:**

****

**Prologue**

Circe Winters walked home that day, feeling elated. She had just been cast the lead role in the school play, which she'd wanted really badly. She skipped up to her front door, but stopped after two skips.

There was something wrong.

She could feel it, and Circe had learned to trust her feelings. Gently she pushed her front door open, and stepped in. At first glance nothing seemed to be wrong. Her front hall was as tidy as ever and nothing looked disturbed. But Circe could smell something in the air. It smelled like...fear. She had no idea how she came to that conclusion, but she knew she was right. She looked around and her eyes focused on the living room door. There. Somehow Circe knew that there was something behind that door, something that would change her life for good. 

She braced herself and stepped towards it, gently easing the door open. And the sight that greeted her made her scream. There, on the floor lay her sister's body, with her throat half torn out. Circe clamped a hand over her mouth, dimly realizing she was sobbing. She stumbled over to her sisters' body and knelt next to it. "Get up," she whispered. "Please, Andreania, get up. GET UP!!!" She slammed a hand on her sister's chest but there was no movement. 

Suddenly the realization of the situation hit Circe full-force. She got to her feet, the only thought in her head was to get out of there, fast. She stumbled back ward and turned to run out. But before she'd taken more than two steps someone stepped out from behind the door and grabbed her arm. Circe whirled round, mad thoughts dashing around her mind. It was her sister's murderer, she thought wildly. He's come back to finish the job. He's...it's...

The person stepped into the light and Circe got a good look at his face. It was a young man, barely older than eighteen, with dark hair and an unnaturally beautiful face. But Circe wasn't looking at that. Her attention was focused on the man's mouth where two fangs, *fangs* were poking out. Not the imitation kind either. These looked horribly real, and horribly sharp. She looked up at the man's eyes and saw they were silver. Real silver, not just pale. He was looking at her thoughtfully and Circe squirmed under that watchful gaze. She started struggling to get free, but he was strong. Inhumanely strong. He held her easily in place. He started stroking her face. "Such a beauty," he murmured. "Such a shame to grow old and die."

Circe started whimpering. Suddenly she was horribly aware of the fact that she wouldn't live to see another sunrise. The man bend his head down and sank his fangs in her throat. Circe struggled but quickly slumped down. Her life force was being drained out, she was dying...

Suddenly something was forced into her mouth. It tasted sweet but unlike anything Circe had ever tasted before. She started drinking.

"Welcome to the World of the Night," she heard the man say before she passed out.

~~~***~~~

End of Prologue… read and review!!!


	2. Part One: The First step

**Danger's Fire**

****

**Disclaimer:** what?? What disclaimer?? *squeaks as various objects get chucked at her* okay, okay! The Night World belongs to the wondrous Miss Lisa Jane Smith. All characters that you recognize are mine, and please ask before you borrow them, ne?

**Rating:**15 and over. There's a little (make it a lot) of language in her, and lots and lots of fighting. Call me a sucker, but I like a good punch-up.

**Sumarry:** A single vampire, blessed with power beyond anything both Worlds have ever seen. A hunter, doomed to tread in twilight, belonging in neither Day nor Night. Will Danger find herself, before its too late?

**Author's Note: **A warning, right here, right now. Most of this I wrote almost a year ago, and my standard of writing wasn't so much up. So, I will be re-writing each part subtly. Why am I telling you this? Just as an excuse if you come across any crap writing…but if you do, dont hesitate to COMMENT! All comments are adored beyond reason, notes loved more than air, critique treated as food of life and reviews gazed at breathtakingly. In simpler terms… read and review!!!

**Part One**

_Two years later...._

Danger walked the streets that night, looking for anything strange, unusual, otherworldly. It was late, well past midnight, but Danger could handle herself. Tonight, though, there was nothing. Strange. There always were one or two die-hard Night Worlders yearning to be taught a lesson. Oh well. At least she'd get some rest for once. 

Danger turned and was about to start home, when she heard the scream. It was a terrified scream, coming from somewhere to the left of her. Shit, she thought and took off running towards the sound. Looks like she'd get to teach her lesson after all.

~*~

"Come on, Jez. Stop it. One of these times you're not gonna jump away on time," Morgead said. Jez ignored him and continued walking in the middle of the road. She waited until a car came dangerously close, then leaped neatly out of the way. The car thundered past where she'd been just a second ago, honking wildly. Rashel laughed and clapped. "Well done, Jez." Jez took a bow and prepared to do it again.

"Oh no, you dont," growled Morgead and dragged her away from the roadside. Jez shrieked and started struggling. This time everyone laughed, everyone being; Ash, Mary-Lynnette, Rashel, Quinn, Delos and Maggie. They had finally been allowed out of the compound where the Wild Powers had been shut up for months, and they'd hit the town for a night.

Suddenly they heard a scream. It was a scream of pure terror and it sounded quite close. Ash and Quinn looked at each other and took off running. "Rashel, stay here with Maggie and Mary-Lynnette," Delos said before he too took off. Jez and Morgead followed closely.

"As if!" Mary-Lynnette said, taking off after them, Maggie doing the same.

"Hey wait, we're meant to...oh," Rashel gave up and ran after them. She rounded the corner into a little square and stopped dead at the sight in front of her. Some girl, obviously human was struggling with a vampire in a corner. In the other corner a masked girl, obviously vampire, was making short work of three vampires at once. Ash and Quinn were dealing with a couple of werewolves and Jez, Morgead and Delos had just finished off a group of shifters. 

The masked girl stepped away from the three vampires, who were now all laying on the floor. She stepped over to the last vampire who was bent over the human girl on the floor. Calmly she picked him up and threw him across the little clearing and into the wall at the opposite side. His head cracked loudly as it connected with the wall. The masked girl crouched next to the human girl, who was now obviously dead. She slid her mask off and Rashel identified her with a shock. It was Danger, one of the Night World's most notorious vampire hunters, who always signed her kill with a bloody D.

Danger didn't seem dangerous now, however. She just seemed sad. Delos looked at Quinn, who shrugged his shoulders in a lets-leave-her-alone sign. Delos didn't listen and put his hand on Danger's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry..." he didn't get any further. Danger whirled up and around and punched Delos. Hard. So hard he actually flew across the little square. "Delos!" cried Maggie, sprinting toward him. Ash turned toward Danger and snarled, drawing nearer. Rashel wanted to warn him, Danger was said to have taken out whole groups of Night Worlders by herself, but didn't have time. 

Danger jumped up in the air and kicked him around his face. Ash crashed to the floor. Quinn rushed toward her but he didn't get far either. Danger grabbed his arm and using his speed as a momentum to fling him into the wall. That got Rashel's blood going. She swiftly pulled a wooden stake out of her bootleg and threw it at Danger, with deadly accuracy. The stake lodged itself in Danger's should and she fell to the floor, snarling. 

She didn't stay down for long though. Within seconds she got up and focused her gaze on Rashel. Then she moved, *fast* too fast even for a vampire. Within a fraction of a second she was right in front of Rashel. Danger picked her up bodily and threw her into the nearest wall. Rashel's vision blurred for a second on impact, pain making her head ring. Vaguely she saw Danger beating the crap out of Delos, Jez and Morgead at the same time, while Mary-Lynnette was comforting Ash. Wow, she thought, that gal is strong. Suddenly Quinn was next to her.

~Are you all right? ~ He asked through their link.

~Yeah, I'm fine~ she replied, brushing off his concerned hands.

Suddenly she noticed a lull in the fight. Danger was on one side of the clearing while everyone else was on the other. Rashel looked at her friends and stared at Danger in astonishment. She sure had made short work of the Daybreakers. Everyone was lying or sitting down, obviously hurt.

Danger shrugged off her leather jacket and gingerly touched the wound in her shoulder. Suddenly it closed up. Rashel gasped. No one could do that.

Suddenly Delos stood up. "That's it," he said and looked at his hand. He was bleeding. 

"NO!" Morgead called. Ash shield Mary-Lynnette with his body and Maggie moved forward as if to stop him, but Morgead stopped her. Delos fired. Blue fire came streaming out of his arm and rushed toward Danger in a torrent of destruction. Danger whipped her hands upward, orange fire coming out of them. Rashel looked on sadly. No witch fire could hold the Blue Fire. But to her surprise, Danger's Fire did. Suddenly Rashel realized that Danger's entire body was glowing with a faint orange light and the blue fire had stopped a mere metre away. The glow around her body intensified becoming a darker shade of orange. Danger raised her head and looked at Delos. 

Her eyes were pure orange, the colour of a setting sun. She focused them on the entire group, somehow seeing each of them individually but all of them together. Then she pushed with her hands and a shockwave came rolling out of her hands, a pure orange shockwave. It absorbed Delos' Fire and slammed into the group, knocking them all backwards. Rashel was thrown across Quinn and again into the wall. She looked up at Danger and gasped. The girl was *rising* up into the air. Danger slowly flew up until she was about a metre above them, then she spoke. Her voice was melodious and soft but the words she said gave the entire group, Rashel included, a chill.

"Stay away from me," Danger said. "You dont know who I am. You dont know *what* I am. Stay away or I *will* kill you." Then she turned and walked away, still in the air. Before she had taken two steps, her body started to dematerialise and before she'd completed the fifth step, she'd disappeared completely. Rashel felt like she had walked into the twilight zone. She'd never seen anyone do those things, human or Night Person.

"We gotta tell Thierry," Morgead mumbled.

~~~***~~~

Chapter One done! Remember…read and review!!!


End file.
